When Two Worlds Collide
by Wife of the Great Fool
Summary: Jenna Romero is an ordinary rich 20-year-old college student with an ordinary life until one day she suddenly ends up into the World of Nobunaga the Fool just because of one wish. Can she help Nobunaga and the others go through the future events that lie ahead of them, a future that she is too aware of? Can she find her own destiny? T for now but might be changed to M in the future
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello everyone! It's been a while since I wrote a fanfic. so it's not really perfect. anyway i hope you will enjoy.**

**Notes: same storyline which is sort of AU and filled with surprises that is yet to come. hehe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nobunaga the Fool (How I wish)**

**Prologue**

It was another day in the Romero Residence; I was hanging out with my very noisy cousins who are mostly boys and have lived with me ever since I was still two years old. It was a Sunday afternoon and we were staying in the computer room and doing our own thing; some of us were playing video games and other stuff while eating our snacks. I was doing some of my assignments, sitting beside me was one of my cousins, Reo who, was obviously looking so bored.

"Oh men!" He complained loudly, "How boring! Any idea what to do?"

I scowled at him but he didn't seem to noticed this so he continue to complain of how bored he was so I just sighed to myself as I continue on doing my assignment then suddenly out of nowhere, another of my other cousins, Zelos had an idea;

"Hey guys, why not we just watch some anime right now? It's been awhile since we did watch any of it.

"Hmm… Great idea dude!" My seatmate agreed happily.

"But what kind of anime? Since there are a lot to choose from."

"Yeah..what?" My other cousin asked

Reo thought for a while

"Some of the recent anime that we watched before..."

"Dude, we watched a lot of anime recently," Felix said

"Oh yeah we did."

"But we need to choose one."

Everyone in the room thought about it,even me. I had to think of which anime that I really wanted to watch again, especially if I wanted to see my favorite character again.

"Aha! I think I know what to watch!" Reo exclaimed loudly

"Then what?"

Reo glanced at me and gave me a foolish grin which I frowned at.

"Something that Jenna would like.."

Something I would like? I wonder what...must be one of my favorite anime.

"I am sure she will be fangirling over this especially because the main character is so hot.."

Hmm. There are a lot of options in this.

"It's Nobunaga the Fool!" He announced happily.

My eyes began to sparkle brightly. I always wanted watch Nobunaga the Fool again , and I especially wanted to see Nobunaga Oda, not just because he was so damn hot, but because he's my favorite character! I also love the voice actor who performed as Miyano Mamoru. He is a great voice actor next to Yuuki Kaji who voiced Issei Hyoudou from another one of my favorite animes, Highschool DxD.

"See? I knew Jenna would love it!"

I sent him a glare which he ignored, so in the end we decided to watch Nobunaga the Fool on my laptop. Everyone gathered around me and I opened up my browser then looked it up on one my bookmarks (I always bookmark all of my favorite anime if I want to watch it again) Nobunaga the Fool was one of them so I clicked the bookmark that is labeled "Nobunaga the Fool" then waited it for it to load.

"We need popcorn or something…"

I rolled my eyes at him, then I looked at the browser again to check if the page finally loaded which it did, then I clicked episode one and I clicked play and waited it for to buffer when it does I clicked play again and we began to watch the episode. I loved the first episode but I didn't really like the ending much-though speaking of the ending, oh how I wish I could change it, I really do want to change it badly, an!d I want to help develop the characters further but could I do it? I continued to think about it, wishing hard until Reo started to point at something… hmm?

"Jenna, your necklace! It's glowing…"

Huh? What...my necklace? I looked down and he was right; my necklace that was given to me by my mother was glowing brightly on my neck. It continued to glow until it turned really bright that everyone's eyes were blinded by the light.

Oww! My eyes...so bright.. I could also hear my cousins calling for me as I felt myself being lifted up by something. They continued to call to me until it grew really distant...

"Jenna!" They called out to me.

"Huh, what's happening?" I thought. Then everything went black...


	2. Chapter I

**A/N: Hello Everyone! sorry for the very long update because I have been busy lately with **  
><strong>school and other stuff, anyway thanks for the follow or the favorite. oh by the way I would love to thank my <strong>  
><strong>beta reader, kuchinatsu for his taking time to read and edit my story for me.<strong>

**Another Note: Sorry if Da Vinci is sort of OOC here in my story,**

****Please Enjoy.****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nobunaga the Fool, I only own the plot and some of my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

When I woke up, I found a pair of purple eyes looking at me. _Huh?_

"So you're awake, mademoiselle."

I quickly sat up and saw a man with blue hair, purple eyes and donned in a yellow suit. He had a light mustache and a short beard. He also wore a monocle over his left eye. I recognized him at once: the man in front of me was Leonardo Da Vinci from Nobunaga the Fool. I looked around and realized that I was no longer at home but in some sort of valley. _S__o I must be in…..._

"This place…" I trailed off.

"Is near the Country of Donremy, the place where I am heading to."

_Donremy?_ My eyes widen in realization... _So It..it means.. I am really in the world of Nobunaga the Fool right now?!_ But it seemed that I was in the Western Planet for now. I glanced upward and saw the Eastern Star in the sky..

_Nobunaga! He must be somewhere up there in the Eastern Star__,__ but first I need go to Donremy to pick up Jeanne, then after that I can go to where he lives._ I glanced at Da Vinci and noticed that he was watching me, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Uhm.. Yes?" I asked warily.

The blue haired man continue to watch me.

"So by the look of it, you are not from here, are you not? Judging by your appearance," He observed, while looking at me up and down.

I sighed and nodded. Of course I am not from here-I am from another world, after all.

He seems to be in deep thought.

I waited for his answer or questions if he had any. He then smiled at me, causing me to tilt my head to the side.

"Interesting… so where are you from, if you are not from here?"

"A place far far from here..." I replied, looking at him

"A very distant star!" his eyes gleamed at this. I blinked at his words. How did he figure it out it? I did indeed tell him that I am from a very far place but…after all.. I just suddenly appeared out of nowhere in this place and he found me. But how…did I get here? I tried to remember what happened to me but my head start to ache a bit.

I glanced at the blue-haired man again. His eyes were still gleaming and sparkling.

"The World is filled, no the whole Universe is filled with mystery!" He exclaimed happily "And you, my dear, are an example of it!"

"Me?" I pointed at myself.

"Indeed, there must be some reason for why you are here, and all we need to do, is to find out—'why?' And 'what?'"

I agreed, then I glanced around me and noticed that I had my bag with me. I checked what was inside and I found my laptop, ipad and my other stuff inside of it. _Huh, I don't remember having with my bag with me especially my laptop... Unless..._Once again I tried to remember everything that happened before I ended up here, then slowly everything started to come back to me at last.

_Everyone!_ I looked around again and realized that they were not with me anymore.. Where the hell did they go? All I remembered is that I was watching Nobunaga the Fool with them on my laptop, then everything went black.

"Looking for someone?"

I jumped. I had almost forgotten that Da Vinci was still here with me since I was in deep thought. I nodded at his question.

"And who they may be?"

"My cousins.." I replied, looking back at him.

"I see. But first, we need to go to the maiden who can see visions before finding your dear cousins. Rest assured – I am sure we will run into them"

_Ah__._ Jeanne Kaguya D'Arc, also known as Ranmaru Mori, the girl who sees visions and the prophecies of the world. She will dress up like a man and yes, I have a feeling that I will run into them, sooner or later.

"Are we heading there as in, right now?" I questioned him.

He nodded

"Okay, I will go with you then," I declared, "I am also curious about her prophecies and the mysteries of both stars—yours here, and mine."

He smiled at me mysteriously, an upturned quirk of the lips I couldn't help but mirror. I always loved mysteries even as a child.

"Oh yes, how rude of me. I am Leonardo Da Vinci, a reputative man that works under King Arthur," he bowed while introducing himself. "My goal is to know the truth of the Universe. And you are?"

"I am Jenna—Jenna Romero, nice to meet you too sir," I bowed back.

"I am also interested about your world as well."

I knew that he was curious about my world since he was the kind of person who loved unknown stuff, so I decided to tell him about my world, like the life there—including the technology and whatnot—as we start to walk towards Donremy. His eyes sparkled with interest as I continue to tell him about my world.

"How interesting. I want to see your world in person," he said while recording what I said in his notebook. Then he glanced at my necklace, his eyes still sparkling. "You have an interesting necklace there, mademoiselle."

_My necklace?_ I looked down at it; it was a heirloom given to me by my mother few years ago, a long silver chain with a clear teardrop-shaped pendant. It gleamed against my neck. Da Vinci kept on staring at it. I raised my eyebrow at him, wondering why he was staring so intently at it.

"It seems really mysterious.. Where did you get it?."

"It was my mother's, and it's a family heirloom." I told him.

"I see, I have a feeling that your necklace is more than that.." This caught my attention—_ it is more than a necklace?_ Then suddenly I remembered that it was shining brightly when I was with my cousins and before I ended up into this world. _Could it be...?_

"Da Vinci... Is there such thing as a long lost Regalia?"

"I wonder the same thing, mademoiselle. And so…you know about them as well?"

I nodded. Of course I knew about them. They were the sacred objects used in Giant War armor, and have the power to respond to the user's will, depending on how strong it resonates.

"But don't worry, we will find out more about it as time goes by. For now, let's head toward Donremy."

"Okay," I said as I stood up from the grass where I was sitting, and grabbed my things. I looked at the blue haired male before me and nodded to him, glancing down briefly at my necklace. Clutching the pendant with my hand, I wished we would discover the answers to all the unknowns..

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, please. I am ready for this."

_It looks like my adventure in this world is about to begin._ I smiled to myself as I turned my gaze up toward the vast expanse of clear sky.

_Just you wait, Nobunaga Oda, the Great Fool of Owari. I am coming for you...fufufufu._


	3. Chapter II

**A/N: Hello Everyone! sorry for the long wait because I had been busy lately with **  
><strong>school and other stuff, plus it was finals week for the past few days, Anyway since it will be sem break here, I <strong>  
><strong>will try my best to write and post some more chapters, Once again, I would love to thank my beta reader, <strong>  
><strong>kuchinatsu for his taking time to read and edit my story for me.<strong>

**please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nobunaga the Fool, I only own the plot and some of my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The town of Donremy was quiet when Da Vinci and I arrived. I yawned as I looked around the town. It was still early in the morning, and everyone here must have still been asleep. I glanced at Da Vinci and noticed he was still carrying his ridiculous amount of equipment—the megaphone strapped on his back, notebook and pen in hand, plus his deck of tarot cards which was hidden inside of his coat.

"Such a beautiful town, isn't it?"

I nodded. It was beautiful and peaceful. I took a deep breath, inhaling some of the air around me. The air around the town was clean, cleaner than the city where I lived in my world, clogged with perpetual heavy smog of industrial pollution. Here is not the 20th century, absent of the gifts and pitfalls of such rapid-fire technological progression. The setting here is clearly medieval.

"Do you think she is awake already?"

"Do you mean, Jeanne?"

He nodded as he looked at the town. _I wonder what time is it__,_ I mused. _Hmm.. The time here in the West and in the East must be different from my world._

"The time..."

He placed his hand in his coat and pulled out an intricate pocket watch, brass metal gleaming in the early morning light.

"7:15am." He replied, looking at it

I glanced at my phone, which read "10:15pm" on its glowing interface.

"It's currently night time over at where I came from—California, USA. My hometown," I remarked, as I paused briefly to check my phone again, tabbing to the world clock tab to make sure. "And it looks like the time here matches up to France's from my world."

"Oh, so your world's time is like an alternate version of this world's?"

"I guess so, but I am not sure what timezone the Star of the East would equate to, if that were the case."

"I see."

He put the pocket watch back into his coat again and we headed deeper into town. Surprisingly, we found that a few of the townspeople were already awake and working.

"Good morning madam and sir, what can I do for you?" One of them asked us while approaching us.

I glanced at the blue haired man next to me, wondering what he will answer with. I didn't think he would directly tell them that he is here to see Jeanne—after all, people would wonder why he wanted to see a "demon possessed" lady.

"I heard this is a beautiful place." Da Vinci told them. "Don't you agree, Jenna?"

I inclined my head with agreement at his words.

"And not only that—both Jenna and I enjoy traveling the world."

"Yes, he is right. I do love traveling." I added with a smile, which was definitely true enough; in my world, I always end up traveling around the globe with my cousins, depending on the time. Universe hopping was admittedly a first though.

"I see! Well, our inn is that way," she said, pointing her index finger in the direction of the town in. "And I am Bettina, by the way. Nice to meet you, travelers, and enjoy your stay!"

"Thanks for the hospitality, mademoiselle," Da Vinci replied with a bow, and then we head towards the inn. I looked around the town, observing as some of the townspeople carried out their daily tasks. I darted my gaze upward toward the Eastern Star. I wonder what is Nobunaga doing right now. Is he awake already?

_**Star of the East**_

_A young girl with long black hair was running before him, her hair swaying__like a banner__ in the air__. S__he looked back at him, __lips curved in a wide smile__._

_"Nobu-kun?" She called out to him__, voice ringing like bell chimes__.__ "Come, let me show you something!" __A delicate, finely sculpted hand reaching out towards him._

_"Where are you taking me, Jen-chan__?"_

_"Secret! You'll see, Nobu-kun." She told him with a wink as he __chased__ after her. She giggled while they r__a__n __across the expanse._

_"You are so cute.."_

_He blushed at this. She smiled at him and started to show him something__.__I__t was a pendant__,__ and it was glowing brightly in __the center of her palm__._

_He looked at it, curiously._

_"What is that__,__" __he asked, bemusement coloring his voice._

_"A Regalia,..."_

_The glow of the p__endant __pulses, then flares, glowing even more fiercely than before._

_..._

A young man with long silver hair and black bangs suddenly woke up from his slumber.

'That dream again...' He thought, stretching his arms and looking around. 'That girl...just who was she?'

He had been having these dreams repeatedly lately, especially the nightmares about being betrayed by one of his best friends. He got up from his bed and got ready for the day.

"Good morning, Nobu-sama!" His green haired friend, Hideyoshi Toyotomi waved at him cheerfully upon seeing him, but of course he was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice that Hideyoshi was greeting him already.

"Hey Nobu-sama. are you alright?" His friend spoke loudly this time, causing the silver haired male to snap out of his thoughts.

"Did you say anything, Saru?"

"Yes, I did but you were in a deep thought, the whole time. What'chu thinking so hard about this early in the morning?"

The young Oda heir realized this, causing him to sigh a bit while looking at him.

"These dreams has been driving me nuts lately…they'd get to you too, especially if you keep on dreaming about them over and over.." Nobunaga told him, rubbing his temples with his both of his fingers.

"I see..."

Just then, a guy with long raven hair entered the room behind him. He looked so serious.

"Having weird dreams again, Nobu?"

Nobunaga nodded.

"Both a nightmare and a dream about a strange girl."

"Oh, how strange indeed. I still wonder why you get them," he trailed off, then shook his head minutely. "By the way, tomorrow is Nobukatsu-sama's Coming of Age Ceremony. We should start preparing for it."

"So my brother has finally grown into a young man huh?" Nobunaga said as he fixed both of his gloves on with his hand.

"Come on, Nobu, you had one before."

"Humph, there was nothing special about my Coming of Age Ceremony, during that time."

Mitsuhide flipped his hair.

"It is because you are the heir of the Oda Clan," Mitsuhide told him, seriously. "Your ceremony was much grander than Nobukatsu-sama's will be."

"Whatever, you say Mitsu. I don't think I'll agree with you on that one."

Nobunaga went out of the room, with both of his friends following him. They walk for awhile until they reach the garden. The young Oda heir sat on the one of the stones near the pond, while Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi did the same. The three of them sat there in silence. Nobunaga glanced at the sky deep in thought.

"Today seems to be the perfect day for hunting," he said as he took a bag of beef jerky out from his jacket.

Both Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi looked at him.

"All day?"

"Yeah, are you planning to do it the whole day?"

Nobunaga laughed as he took a bite out of his jerky.

"Can be, but for now, I feel like sparring for awhile, then hunting."

"Hmm, while you hunt, I'll go around our territory to check out stuff as always," Mitsuhide told Nobunaga as he stood up, brushing off the dust from his clothing.

"Alright, Mitsu. Then let me know if there is anything new, okay?

Mitsuhide nodded, and the three of them returned to their daily routine.

_**Donremy**_

I was resting in my room during the whole day. Ever since I arrived here at Donremy with Da Vinci, I felt a bit bored, so I decided to go downstairs. _H__mmm.. I wonder where is Da Vinci right now?_ Then I realized something—could it be that he went to retrieve Jeanne already?

_Damn! I must hurry!_ I quickly an upstairs again to get my stuff in my room, then I dashed out of the inn as fast I could, rushing towards the outer brink of the town. On the way there, I heard a group of girls talking about a demon-possessed girl who was working near them a while ago. I knew they were talking about Jeanne. I rolled my eyes as I passed by them.

I continued to run until I saw Jeanne holding a tarot card up in the air, while Da Vinci was watching her, I also noticed Da Vinci has his megaphone with him. I slowly approached them, panting from running too much. The blue-haired man seemed to notice me. He gave me a smile and beckoned me to come closer to them.

I walked towards them until I stood right next to him.

"Hello mademoiselle." he greeted me. I greeted him back.

Jeanne heard this, so she turned around and saw me standing next to Da Vinci. She looked so surprised to see me there. She glanced at the blue haired male next to me, then back at me, still with that wide-eyed expression plastered on her face.

"Uhm.. Hi?" I said while giving her a wave. She continued to stared at me. It looks like she needed more explaining . I just hoped Da Vinci wouldn't reveal my secret to her. So we began explaining a lot more stuff to her.

I glanced upward, deep in thought. Soon...very soon...we will heading towards the Star of the East.


	4. Chapter III

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Sem break is now here.. and not only that my birthday is now over . Anyway another thanks to my beta reader, kuchinatsu for his taking time to read and edit my story for me.**

**please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nobunaga the Fool, I only own the plot and some of my OCs.**

**PS: and sorry another long delay...**

**Chapter Three**

We were in a quiet place just a bit away from town, which offered an incredible view of the entire burg. There were some crystal like things that were surrounding the place, making me want to take a picture of the whole view with my phone. But Jeanne was sitting next to me, and I couldn't afford to risk more questions from her. I obviously couldn't tell her my secret.

I glanced at Da Vinci who was busy writing something in his notebook near us, then looked back at the blond girl next to me. I noticed that she looked so shy, nervous, and probably lonely, maybe because of how the people in town acted towards her. I remembered hearing rumors about her being demon-possessed from a group of girls that I ran into, before coming here, but I didn't care what they said at all.

I sighed. The opinions of the people here were absolutely nuts, so damn them and their freaking beliefs to hell. I didn't like it, but of course I couldn't do anything about it, since the people in the medieval dimes were really different from the people that lived in the modern age.

"Uhm, excuse me," asked a voice, causing me to snap out of my thoughts. I looked beside me and noticed that Jeanne was looking at me, curiously.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I was not able to get your name." she replied.

My name? Oh right, I was not able to introduce myself to her just yet, since I was really in a hurry to get here.

"I am Jenna Romero," I introduced myself while standing up and bowing. "Nice to meet you, Jeanne-chan."

She bowed back at me as well.

"Nice to meet you too, Jenna-chan."

I smiled at her and she smiled back. While sitting back down, I admitted that I was curious to learn more about her and her life in this town. She looked down, as if feeling a bit scared.

"Hey, no need to be scared—and I don't care for what people say about you," I told her. "I find you interesting."

She was evidently shocked by what I said, eyes widening and filling up with tears.

"No one ever said that to me, not even my friends here, who seem to hate me so much. Everyone here is so scared of me because of the voices I hear and the visions I see."

Poor girl... She must be really lonely. All she wanted was to be accepted by everyone in this town. So I decided to give her a big hug, which surprised her.

"From now on, I will be your friend, okay?"

"A friend…" my blonde companion repeated to herself. "But I never had a friend like you, a true kind of friend."

"Yeah, a friend who accepts you, just for who you are."

"I..I…"

She seemed to go into further shock with my words. The tears that were hanging to her eyelashes began flowing freely.

"I...I feel so happy...that I was able to meet you…"

Jeanne deserved to have some friends, who would accept her for who she was. She should meet my friends, I felt, but of course they were still back in my world, who knows how far away and unreachable. Speaking of my friends... I missed them so badly, especially my best friend, Katie. With a pang, I wondered how she was doing right now?

"Yeah, me too," I said with a smile. "So, tell me about yourself!"

She looked so surprised when I asked her to tell me about herself. I remembered in the anime, they just gave us a little glimpse of her past life, brief childhood flashbacks, but I wanted to learn more about her and the other characters.

"Uhm, nothing is special about myself except hearing voices and seeing visions," Jeanne told me. "And being demon-possessed…"

I turned my head away a bit, frowning at these downtrodden words. Tilting my head back, I opted to redirect the conversation. There was more to her than that, and I'd let her prove it herself. "I mean—any hobbies, likes, dislikes etc?"

"Oh, not really. But…I like flowers, and animals."

I listened as she continued to talk about herself. From our conversation, I learned that she was an only child who wanted to have siblings, but with that desire came the equal fear of prejudice that would cause them suffering, as people's hatred did for her. She was an earnest and hard-working person, helping her parents a lot every day, just to make a simple living.

"It's not easy though, especially when you are being pranked daily," the blonde female told me sadly, looking down.

_Oh, right._ She also experienced being bullied a lot by her so called _friends_ and other kids here in the village.

We continued to talk about our favorite things and our dislikes; I told her a bit about myself as well, but obviously left out the more troublesome facts, like the minor detail of me, uh. Coming from another dimension. We kept at it until Da Vinci approached us, and then we both redirected our gazes at him.

"You two are getting along just fine," he observed with smile. He then looked at the blonde girl next to me. "So, Jeanne are you coming with us to the Star of the East?"

I glanced at Jeanne who flicked her eyes back at me, then returned to look at Da Vinci and nodded.

"I am ready to find who will be the Savior King that will save both stars," she replied with a determined voice, ringing in sharp contrast to her demure speech bare moments before..

A satisfied smile. "Okay then. Shall we go?"

We both nodded and headed towards Magellan's starship . The Admiral greeted us as soon we entered the ship. He and Da Vinci talked for awhile, while Jeanne and I sat in one of the coaches in the captain's lounge. I made myself comfortable on the plush cushions, looking around the lounge in amazement. It was large and looked so comfortable for guests to stay in. It also had many floor-to-ceiling windows so that you were privy to witnessing the vastness of space. The staff were there as well since this was also where they controlled the ship.

I stared with amazement as the starship began to take off to space. I couldn't believe my luck! I got to see and go to space for free, in the flesh! Not only that, I was going to see Nobunaga really soon!

I heard a gasp beside me, causing me to jump I looked to my side and realized that Jeanne had a vision.

"Did the prophecy call to you?" asked Da Vinci, who was sitting at Jeanne's right side.

"I… need...to go..." she muttered, standing up suddenly as if in a trance.

"I'll go with you." the blue haired male said, standing up too.

"Count me in!" I stood up, and we ran to the door.

So the three of us ran towards the small starship where Da Vinci's Giant War Armor was located. Da Vinci managed to knock one of the men out, and then we entered the small starship and it started to descend from the main starship. I couldn't hide my excitement; beside me, Jeanne had her hands on both of her ears.

"I am not sure if this is a good idea, Da Vinci." She told him.

"You heard the voice telling you to go right away, no?"

"Yeah, But—"

"Come on, Jeanne, this will be fun," I said, voice edging into absolutely gleeful territory.

Jeanne stared at me like I was crazy.

"It's inevitable," I said, repeating Nobu's favorite motto. She blinked at this, but she continued to cover her ears with her hands.

The starship kept on descending, then suddenly I felt the small starship start to shake violently. I heard Jeanne scream beside me. It looked like we got hit by their cannon.

"Seems like this is gonna be a bumpy ride!"

This time, the starship shuddered even more violently than before. Reeling, I could feel that we were diving too fast towards land, rushing closer and closer. It looked like we going to crash!

BOOOOM!

The impact of the crash was bone rattling. I tried to stand up, but my head hurt like hell, making me feel really dizzy. Everything around me was spinning like crazy.._damn I feel so dizzy…_

Suddenly, everything faded to black.


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter Four **

It was raining. Clouds weeping, sky tumultuous, lightning streaking across its grey and murky expanse. The people around the land of Owari saw it, including three friends who vowed to each other to change the world together. They watch as the bright flare of a meteor flew closer and closer towards them, then suddenly there was a large bang, causing the ground to tremor as if subject to an earthquake.

"That's a falling star?" asked the green haired male as he flailed about.

The crater of the crash was long and wide, and smoke was billowing out of it. The three friends, Nobunaga, Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi, were staring at it.

"No. It seems man-made," replied one of his companions, looking at the smoking crash site as well. "Could this be one of the Western star-ships I've heard about?"

The young silver haired male who was beside the two sighed and started to approach the crash site. Mitsuhide, obviously seeing this, followed along after with Hideyoshi..

"Nobu! Where are you going? You don't know what might happen!" he called after him.

"What more could happen now?" Nobunaga replied as he walk towards the starship, covering his face with his arm, shielding the smoke from his face. "We won't find out more unless we get closer to it."

He slowly entered the crashed starship with caution, ignoring his friends' pleas to not go in. He steadily surveyed the place, taking everything in.

"Is someone there?!" he yelled, still looking around.

He slowly started to move forward. Behind him, he could hear the trailing sounds of some explosions and yelps, but he continued to forge onward, until he found a young girl with a long black wavy hair unconscious on the floor right in front of him. She was wearing a grey skirt and a light grey top.

"Hey, you!"

He ran towards her, holding her unconconscious body to him and brushing his fingers over her neck. Luckily, he could feel the fluttering beats of her pulse beneath his fingertips, and see the steady rise and fall of her chest. She was alive.

"Wake up!" He once again tried to wake her up but she remained unconscious. He sighed and decided to carry her in his arms.

_BOOM!_

A smoke cloud blossomed around them. His eyes roved around to scope his surroundings again, and he saw a hole on his right. He carried the unconscious girl in his arms with him as he went out of the hole, and there he saw a large Giant War Armor lying in a container. It was silver and of slender make, a design sleek and veritably thrumming with coiled power. He grinned as he approached and leaped into it.

The doors of the War Armor closed above him and the lights in the cockpit flared to life. He looked around him, smirking as a a small screen appeared in front of him, showing him that there were two landing Giant War Armors just in front of him.

"Opening up with a cannon salvo? That's rich!" He muttered with a smirk.

"Listen well, you who are guided by the fate of the stars." said a voice from out of nowhere.

Nobunaga jumped at the sound of the voice. He looked around for the source of the voice, wondering who it was.

"Only the true Savior-King can breathe life into this armor," the voice continued.

"The Savior-King?" he repeated to himself.

The young girl in his arms began to stir, yet the young Oda Heir failed to notice, still preoccupied and looking ahead.

"I have no idea what's going on, but sure! Giant War Armor, from now on, you will be...as my own flesh and blood!" Nobunaga declared loudly, lips stretching wider into a smug smile.

Meanwhile, the two yellowish Giant War Armors finally landed and started shooting at the crashed starship with their guns. Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide watched in shock as the Giant War Armors gunned the starship down. They knew that their best friend was still inside and they could only hope that he was alright, despite the hailstorm of bullets..

The air was clogged with smoke. Then, a fuzzy shape began to form, steadily gaining definition as the dust and debri blew away, revealing another Giant War Armor. Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide stared at it as it slowly stood up before them. A large stream of green light could be seen as the Giant War Armor absorbed the light..

Nobunaga's eyes flashed, lips tugging at the corners into a sharp smirk.

"It's inevitable!"


	6. Chapter V

**Chapter Five**

_The fate __of__ t__he __stars…? _

I could hear a voice from the distance. Slowly opening my eyes, I found myself on the lap of a familiar silver haired male with black bangs and blood red eyes who was busy looking ahead with a serious expression on his face.

My eyes widened as I recognized him at once. _N__o__way! .. It's really him_...the guy that I was looking at was none other than Nobunaga Oda, my favorite anime character in Nobunaga the Fool. He looked just as hot and good looking in person as I imagined he'd be, and was that—_his left arm was wrapped around my neck_, causing me to blush like hell. He didn't seem to notice that I already awoke, since he was busy trying to control the War Armor.

"Damn it," he muttered as he try to regain control over the armor.

I could hear some explosion coming from the outside causing the armor to sway haphazardly in all directions, so I quickly held onto him a bit tightly.

_BOOM!_

"Damn it! Come on and move!" He growled while furiously trying to jerk the right arm of his War Armor into motion.

"You are chosen by the Armor," said a voice from out of nowhere. I quickly looked around then back at my silver haired companion who had a surprised look on his face.

_That voice... Is that you Da Vinci?_

"One beloved by dragons. Feel the energy of the Armor.. Synchronize yourself to it and become one," continued the voice.

"Who are you?" Nobunaga asked the voice.

"Do not operate the Armor, perform in it."

"Do not operate..." He parroted.

He started to concentrate by closing his eyes so I watched him and slowly took a very deep breath to relax myself. Obviously I am not Jeanne, who would have drawn her weapon at once in this kind of situation….wait..._speaking of Jeanne__,__ where _is_ she__? Is she with Da Vinci right now? The voice awhile ago was obviously Da Vinci I guess… No__. __I am sure it was him._

_Anyway I must try to relax,...must refrain from blushing and fangirling.. Calm down..._

I glanced up at him and saw that his eyes were open already and looking straight ahead with a serious expression on his face. I poked his cheek, trying to garner his attention. _Hmm.. His cheek is so soft. Damn__,__ I must not fangirl!_ I took a deep breath.

"Uhm excuse me mister…How could you possibly fight well, if I am on your lap like this? So, uh. Do you mind letting me go?" I told him, still poking his cheek.

He looked down at me. I tried not to blush at his gaze.

I felt him slowly remove his arm around my neck and nodded to the side of his chair, obviously telling me to stay beside him. I stood up and went to the side of his seat.

"Stay put." He told me, as I sat on the floor of the Armor's cockpit.

"Okay," I acquiesced with a nod.

Gaze focused ahead once more, he began to fight the two enemy Armors using his hands. I watched in amazement as he managed to bring down one of the Armors and grabbed the other opponent's sword mid-swing.

"Prepare to die!" He shouted, striking down the War Armor, causing it to explode into pieces. I stared in amazement, blushing like hell. _He __really is__ amazing__,__isn't he…_

He panted for a while, then suddenly it went dark inside of the Armor.

"Huh? What now?" he muttered, looking around as the Armor kneeled forward. _So it stopped__ operating,__ huh?_ I looked around as well.

"I guess this jaunt is about to come to an end," he continued, sitting down on the chair while still gasping for air, his hand fisting into his shirt. The Armor opened from above, filling the cockpit with light. The chair began to move upward so I quickly stepped on the side of the chair as it gained elevation.

_So bright..._ I shielding the sunlight from my face with a hand as I went out of the Giant War Armor with Nobunaga. I glanced at the silver haired male next to me who was still panting. It must've been the after-effects of using the Armor for his first time.

"Nobu!"

"Nobu-sama!"

I could hear people calling his name from below. He looked down to the source of the voices and he stood up from the chair, approaching the two people below. I slowly followed him.

"Yo!" He called from the extended hand of the War Armor. Nobunaga jump off it and landed on his feet, but his breathing rhythm had yet to smooth out. I watched him talk to his friends who I recognized at once as Mitsuhide Akechi and Hideyoshi Toyotomi, then I jumped down as well with a smooth landing, eyes skimming over the surrounding area..

_Wow...so this is what the Star of the East looks like in person._ My eyes sparkled a bit as I continue to take in the sight that lay before me, and after a pause found myself being stared at by the three of them.

_Hm? So they finally noticed me huh?_

"Who is that girl?" Mitsu asked Nobunaga.

"I don't know. She seems to be from the Star of the West," he replied, looking at me.

The green haired male, Hideyoshi, gave me a strange grin on his face as he stared at me. I twitched and sighed at him. He was reminding me of my cousin, Reo—

_**"WONDERFULL!" **_

Everyone—including me— jumped at the sound of the loud voice, and the trio of men belatedly covered their ears.

"_**I'M MOST IMPRESSED! I HAD NO IDEA I WOULD ENCOUNTER YOU SO SOON!"**_

_Da Vinci?_

"So loud!" Nobunaga complained with his hands still covering his throbbing ears. Mitsu and Hideyoshi subtly shifted position, bodies poised and ready to defend their friend.

"Who goes there?!" one of his friends defended him.

I glanced up and saw it was indeed Da Vinci who was holding his megaphone. Behind him was Jeanne. She looked embarrassed about something and I wondered why. Must be because of Da Vinci's grand entrance. He really was awfully fond of his grand entrances, huh?

_**"MY THEORY THAT SOMEONE WHO COULD ACTIVATE THIS NEW GIANT ARMOR COULD BE FOUND ON THE STAR OF THE EAST WAS CORRECT!"**_ He exclaimed loudly while approaching us with his megaphone. His eyes were sparkling like the faucets of a polished gem; trailing behind him, Jeanne was following shyly after.

_**"GUIDED BY THE MAIDEN FROM THE MOST DISTANT STAR EVER!"**_

_Maiden from the distant star?_ I raised my eyebrow at this but he was right, to be fair. I was indeed from another star. Well...another dimension. Same difference. Maybe. He continue to approach us until he stopped right in front of the trio, still obviously shouting at the top of his lungs through his megaphone. I sighed at this.

_**"IT IS, IN TRUTH**__**,**__** ALCHEMY BEYOND THE STARS!"**_

"Just. Calm. Down!" Nobunaga snapped at him, looking annoyed as he stifled the megaphone. "Is that Armor yours?" He jabbed a forefinger at the Armor in question.

"Of course, it is a masterpiece born in my own workshop." Da Vinci replied with a nod as he put down his megaphone on the ground. _Finally._

"Da Vinci?" I asked, approaching him.

He looked at me, smiling.

"Ah. You live, Mademoiselle?"

I gave him the "Of-course-I-live-sorry-to-disappoint" deadpan look, which he responded to with a mysterious smile.

"I am glad you are alright Jenna-chan. I was really worried about you." Jeanne told me as she approached me. Her wary gaze shifted to Nobunaga uncertainly.

"Yeah, I am glad that I am still alive." Noticing her glance at the silver haired male who was busy gazing at the Giant War Armor before him. "And thanks for worrying about me."

"It looks like Jenna was able to meet the savior king huh?" mused Da Vinci.

Oh right, the thing about Jeanne's vision—which was about the Savior King—but Nobu was not _really_ the Savior King, he was the Destroyer King. It was Mitsu who was the true Savior King, but obviously I couldn't just up and reveal _tha_t, so I kept my mouth shut. _I__f only you guys knew…_

"I am not certain if he is the one..." muttered Jeanne quietly to us, and I silently agreed with her.

"Let all come to pass in the flow of quanta and ley lines...We just need to find out the truth." Da Vinci whispered as well.

"Are you three from the Star of the West?" Nobunaga asked us as the three of us looked at him.

"Si, Senore. I thank you all for saving us, people of the East." Da Vinci responded while bowing.

"Don't worry about it. It went both ways, but that Giant Armor of yours suddenly stopped moving. Did I break something?"

"No, there is no need for concern. Once it rests awhile it should able to synchronize with the dragons of this star" Da Vinci explained "The rest will follow once we obtain the Regalia" his eyes gleamed at this.

"That's good to hear." Nobunaga said while fixing his glove. "I am Oda Nobunaga of Owari, let's hear your names."

"I am Leonardo, of Vinci on the Star of the West." Da Vinci responded with another bow. "Please call me Da Vinci.'

Then Nobunaga inclined his head at Jeanne and me, obviously telling us to introduce ourselves as well. I took a deep breath and introduced myself.

"I am Jenna Romero."

"Jeanne Kaguya D'Arc."

We both bowed as well, following Da Vinci's lead.

"I see."

The silver haired male glanced at me. I tried not to blush again. He looked a bit curious I think, but I tried not to let my thoughts drift. Then, his raven haired friend approached us.

"I serve, Nobunaga. I am Akechi, Mitsuhide." Mitsu introduced himself.

"And I am Toyotomi, Hideyoshi! I may not look like it, but I serve the Oda Clan too." Hideyoshi told us with a sunny smile.

"Da Vinci-dono." Mitsu called. Beside him, Hideyoshi looked a bit annoyed. "Here in the Star of the East, the only locale that engages in trade with your people is Takamagahara. It seems that you have your reasons for being here."

"Indeed. I'd be happy to explain," Da Vinci paued, pointing his finger seemingly at a random direction. "But is it not in our best interest to first depart from this place? We may encounter more pursuers yet." Rubbing his chin with his hand, he glanced at the trailer in the starship. The young Oda heir did the same, while I grinned to myself as I watched them.

_Hmm.. It looks like the real adventure is about to begin! About time!_


	7. Chapter VI

_**A/N: Hello Everyone! Sorry if it took awhile to update this story, I have been busy with RL stuff not only that my beta reader is also busy with his school, so posting another chapter will always takes time to be post.**_

_**thanks again to my beta reader, kuchinatsu for his taking time to read and edit my story for me.**_

_**So please enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nobunaga the Fool, I only own the plot and some of my OCs.**_

_**To the reviewers: Thanks for taking the time to read and review my fanfic.. :)**_

**Chapter Six**

The trailer was still intact even after the starship crashed. I checked if my things were intact as well; luckily they were fine, so I sighed with relief. I would have panicked if my laptop winded up damaged, oh my poor files… I wouldn't be able to access them. Those files had a lot of memories of my family and friends, not to mention all my school stuff and my homework, I am still a student after all.

I went back to where everyone was. I saw Nobunaga, Mitsu and Hideyoshi enter the trailer. I was about follow them when I was pulled aside by Jeanne.

"What is it?" I asked her, looking her. "Are you nervous?"

She nodded. I sighed at this.

"Relax, you are not the only girl here." Cue the beam of a sunny, reassuring smile. "I am a girl and your friend, we'll be fine if we stick together, right?"

"True…Okay."

We entered the trailer together. I looked around the place and saw Nobunaga's and Mitsu's horses eating to the side.

_Nobu.._

It meant he would come here later on. I glanced upward at the driver's area. Hmm.. He must still be up there with Da Vinci and the others. I heard a sigh beside me and realized it was Jeanne so I watched her place both of her arms on the railing. I followed her and did the same. We both enjoyed the scenery in silence for awhile until Hideyoshi interrupt it by bugging Jeanne with questions, including a pervert look at her breasts, causing her to punch him hard on the face.

_PUNCH!_

"Don't you dare touch me!" She snapped at him. "Or Jenna, you big fat pervert!"

"Oww!" He muttered, while rubbing his nose. "Okay, okay! Geez, I'll leave you girls alone," he hastily uttered as he started to retreat, still rubbing his nose with his hand.

"Nice punch, Jeanne." I commented, leaning on the railing.

"Thanks." She replied with a smile, and we resumed our enjoyment of the scenery. I saw her glance at her regalia which was around her neck from time to time, then followed her gaze as she looked at the two winged-horses behind us. She turned around and approached them; I tagged alongside her, and we began feeding them.

"Are they usual where you two came from?" asked a voice.

Jeanne and I both jumped at the sound of the voice. The two of us looked to the side and saw Nobunaga standing there, looking at us while eating his jerky. I tried not to blush in front of him.

Damn him, for appearing out of nowhere and standing there while looking hot. I took another deep breath again.

"Not really," my blonde companion replied.

"Yeah, they looked the same in either star." I added, looking at the winged-horses instead of him.

"I see." He slowly approached us until he stood in front of the white one. "This is my horse, Onikage."

We watched him as he got some hay and started to feed Onikage himself.

"Why did you two come to this star, anyway?"

Jeanne glanced at me, then at the silver haired male.

" I came to find my destiny." she answered him, her face sad.

"That's foolish." he said, standing up.

"How?"

"Who decides someone's destiny? Are you going to spend your entire life following a 'Destiny' some complete stranger decided for you without your say-so?" he continued, tone laced with annoyance.

"So what about you?"

I blinked at his sudden question towards me. I quickly thought about that, obviously trying my best not to blush like hell in front of him.

"Hmm… Well.. I am just curious about this star since it's vast like the west." I said honestly—which is true, I really wanted to know more about this star. "And I love traveling to the unknown, you can consider me as adventurer if you want. I do love adventures after all."

"An adventurer? That's rare for a woman to have that kind of attitude here. But I like it."

I turned red at his comment. So he like girls who loves adventures? I can feel my heart, pounding against my chest.

"I-I don't know about my destiny though, but I believe it depends on your decision." I said looking to the side, my face still red. I peaked out from the corner of my eye and I noticed that he was staring at me. _Shit…Damn it! He is looking right at me and my heart is still pounding like hell against my chest._

Jeanne suddenly stood up, looking at me and Nobu.

"But the savior king," she trailed off.

I sighed.

"Come on, Jeanne.. He'll come but no one knows when..." I responded, wondering privately if the person who will be savior king could be changed to someone else.

"The disaster..."

"I know, I know…I heard about it, people keep on noticing the changes to the weather especially when it comes to the crops. etc."

"That includes earthquakes and floods too."

"What disaster?" Nobunaga asked, looking between us.

"It's our star…It's slowly dying. but we don't know when it will end." I answered for Jeanne who agreed.

"Nobunaga, you are-" the blonde started.

"Oh, right I need to name that Giant War Armor," he told us, cutting Jeanne off while looking at us with a smirk on his face. "People here call me the Great Fool so how would you say that in the Star of the West?"

I exchanged glances with Jeanne who started thinking.

"This man..." I heard her mutter

"In our language we call 'Idiot' A 'Fool' or 'The Fool'." I told him.

"The Fool!" He exclaimed happily, like a little kid who loves to name his toys. _How cute..._ "That has a nice ring to it. I'll start calling him the Fool!"

"Pardon the interruption," said a voice.

The three of us looked to the side and saw Mitsu, approaching us. Did I mention that I really hate him? Probably not. There are a lot of reasons why I despise this jerk.

"Sure, what is it, Mitsu?" The silver haired male asked, looking at him. "And I have named that Giant War Armor," he said with a grin, pointing his finger seemingly at a random direction.

"It's about that Giant War Armor," Mitsu interrupting him before he could loudly proclaim the name of his War Armor for all to hear. "So what are your thoughts on it?"

"Huh? Just get to the point."

"When such an armor strides upon a battlefield, it has gone beyond the reach of man," the black haired male told him as he went to Nobunaga's side. "Are we about to unleash something that must not be freed. and so render this world a living hell?"

Both Jeanne and I listened and watch the two of them talk. Nobunaga just smirked.

"Hell, you say? So be it!" He declared loudly while tugging his glove into place. "Then I shall become it's demon lord."

"There is no stopping you, Nobu," his friend replied with a smirk too. I rolled my eyes when he flipped his ugly greasy hair. "What am I, the? The demon prison guard?"

"Would you hate being one?"

"I can't say I would like wearing only a skin loincloth."

Seriously? Mitsu wearing a skin loincloth? Well… _Yuck!_ I'd barf all over his feet, the mental image was that gross. I'd rather see Nobu wear that kind of clothing than him since Nobu is hotter. I feel so mean and petty, but truthfully? I don't really care right now.

"Yuck," I muttered under my breath as the two men began to laugh. I heard Jeanne sigh beside me. Men will be always men. I expel a puff of air in exasperation too.

"Ah, You are all great friends, I see."

The four of us looked to the side again and saw Da Vinci approaching us while holding his notebook and pen.

"Ah, Da Vinci. Wait, who's steering the ship?" Nobunaga asked the blue haired man.

"I left the wheel in Sir Hideyoshi's care." he replied, while Mitsu looked a bit surprised. "He is a quick study."

"Can he really handle it?"

"Saru loves elaborate machines like this." The silver haired male next to Mitsu said with a chuckle.

"And what about you, Sir Nobunaga?"

"Well, I guess I don't mind them."

"I see." Da Vinci said as he placed his hand into his coat and took out his pocket watch. It gleamed in his hand. Nobunaga and Mitsu stared at it.

"Hm, what's that?" Nobunaga asked him as he lean over to stare at it, curiously

"It is called a clock. There are others like it, but this is a special one that I created myself," the blue haired man explained to the two males. "Please accept it as a token of our friendship."

The young Oda heir took it from him and examined it really closely.

"And I also offer my Giant War Armor to you, Sir Nobunaga." I secretly smiled at this while Jeanne seemed surprise. "Although I am unworthy, I Da Vinci, pledge you with my aid. Please make use of me as you see fit at the dinner banquet."

"And what do you wish for in return?"

"The truth of this universe."

Nobunaga narrowed his eyes a bit.

"You're saying this truth of yours lies with me?" he said, his eyes serious. "Try to find your truth, then."

"I would be most honored." Da Vinci said with a bow.

"Wait, Nobu. If you welcome people from the Star of the West to serve you, Nobuhide-sama and his advisers will surely have something to say about it," mentioned Mitsu, but Nobu just smirked.

"Forget those old geezers." He replied flippantly.

"I do not speak only of Da Vinci- dono. We must consider Jeanne-dono and Jenna-dono, as well, Mitsu told Nobu while glancing at us in askance. Nobu glanced at us as well.

Oh right. Us. I wonder if I will disguise as a man just like Jeanne? I never tried dressing like a man yet, unlike my best friend back home who did.

"How will you explain bringing them back to the castle with you?"

"I can just tell the truth, can't I?" The silver haired male muttered while looking at the water.

"But consider what Ichihime-sama would think if she saw two ladies like Jeanne and Jenna-dono at your side."

I glanced at Da Vinci who was watching this discussion patiently. He saw me looking at him, and it seemed like a light bulb went off in his head.

"Do you mind if I have a suggestion?"

Everyone looked at the blue haired male who was now smiling.

"You shouldn't worry about young Jenna here, since she will be my dear assistant and apprentice from now on. right mademoiselle?." He gave me a mysterious wink .

I blinked but nodded. _S__o it looks like I will remain as a girl__,__ huh._

"I see, so what about Jeanne-dono?" Mitsu asked this time. Nobunaga looked at her, then approached his winged horse and grabbed an old brown sheet from the floor, which he threw at Jeanne who quickly removed it from her head.

"From this day forth, you are a man. Your name is Ranmaru!" he told her.

"R-Ranmaru?" she sputtered in shock.

"You smell of orchids which we call 'ran'."

Jeanne found her blushing as she stared after him. Then she put on an annoyed look on her face as Nobunaga started talking to Mitsu about Nobukatsu's coming of age ceremony.

"A...man?" she muttered to herself, looking really annoyed.

I sighed as the trailer began to approach the castle. I stared in amazement as I watched the Oda castle come into view.

"Wow, it looks so amazing." I heard Jeanne commented behind me. I nodded agreement.

We watched until we went closer and closer to the castle.

_Finally…We're here..._


	8. Chapter VII

**Chapter Seven**

We finally arrived at Owari, owned by the Oda Clan, and we felt the trailer pull into a full stop just a few meters from the castle entrance. We watched as the three friends, Nobunaga, Hideyoshi and Mitsu, started to get ready to go the castle—especially the silver haired male who was now riding on his winged-horse, Onikage.

"Come on, Mitsu and Saru! Let's get going!" he called out to them.

"Okay!" replied Hideyoshi called back, obviously looking excited to do this.

"So you are going ahead?" Mitsu asked him, fixing his bangs.

The young Oda heir nodded at his question, then he gave me a sideway glance and I felt my cheeks go warm again. I desperately tried to refrain from being too obvious that I wanted to fangirl right this very moment. Anyway after glancing at me, he refocused his attention on his two best friends who were now right in front of him.

"We will bring "the Fool" to you when we have the signal. okay?"

"This is so exciting!" Hideyoshi said happily, nearly bouncing with glee and anticipation.

Nobunaga was excited too, but he didn't show it. I watched as he went ahead of us while riding on Onikage. Beside me was Jeanne, who was wearing a sheet around her head and body and she looked so upset and annoyed about dressing up as a guy.

"Damn that jerk." She muttered under her breath.

I knew she meant Nobunaga who told her to dress like a guy, a 'solution' she wasn't all that fond of apparently, especially considering how I get to remain as a girl since I am going to be Da Vinci's Apprentice and Assistant.

"Why do I have to dress like a _man_?"

"Hey, calm down Jeanne." I told her, but she didn't seem to hear me. She kept on muttering to herself.

"Why did he call me Ranmaru? That's not even my name! My name is Jeanne not Ranmaru!" She continued on with her tirade.

I sighed—"Hey, I said calm down!"—and placed my hand on her shoulder, giving her a gentle shake for good measure.

She snapped her head up to look at me, still looking annoyed.

"Come on, relax, there is nothing wrong with dressing up like man, well.. except for the binding part."

"But—"

"I know, I had a best friend back home in my town, who dresses up like a guy when she feels like it, but she does it only for one day though." I explained.

_Katie_, my mind supplied with a brief pang. But—now wasn't the time to miss friends. Jeanne would have a harder time, since she would have to cross-dress for so long. I sent her a sympathetic smile, giving her a reassuring squeeze before dropping my hands off her shoulders.

I looked around again and noticed that we were now alone. It seems the two men already went to do their assigned jobs.

"Come on, Jeanne, let's prepare as well," I told the blonde who nodded.

* * *

><p>The trailer entered the castle grounds slowly. I once again looked around in amazement. The Japanese castle looks so amazing. It was silver and gold with a bit black and it was so huge and vast. I could also see some soldiers staring at the trailer, while the others were busy doing their own duty. I couldn't seem to control my excitement as we got closer and closer to the castle itself.<p>

_I wonder where __Nobu__ is__.. hmm.. he must be still inside talking to his father, his brother and his advisers._

I glanced at Jeanne who was still wearing an annoyed expression on her face despite being amazed by the size of the castle. I rummaged through my bag, going through a mental checklist to double check if everything was there. I also found my video camera in my bag while I was at it, and fished it out.

_How perfect is this! It looks like I will be able to document everything that is happening in this world especially during Nobu's battle. I feel so excited right now!_

Then I suddenly heard some voices nearby and I realized it was Nobu's father, brother and his advisers who went out to check what was going on. I also saw Nobu on his white winged horse. Whispers from the people down below floated up as I felt the trailer make a full stop.

"Father, this is a sign of things to come!" I heard Nobu say.

Everyone gasped as I quickly went down to watch their reaction to this. I secretly grabbed my video from my bag and started recording. Nobu's father, Nobuhide and Nobunaga's little brother, Nobukatsu, had calm but surprised expressiosn on their faces, while the advisers were already in shock—some of them were shaking, even, like the fat one and tall guy..

I smirked at their surprised expressions as I continued to record them for a bit, then quickly stashed away my video camera before anyone would see it.

Da Vinci appeared beside me, watching everyone as well.

"Interesting thing you got there," he whispered in my ear while nodding to my bag, making me realize that he might have seen my video camera a few minutes ago. "Is it from your world?"

I gave the blue haired male a smile and nodded. He mirrored my grin as his purple eyes gleamed with curiously just as Jeanne and Mitsu joined us in watching the scene before us.

"Who is she?" Jeanne asked the raven haired man next to her, looking at the young beautiful girl with a long pink hair who was currently laughing and talking with Nobunaga. I looked at her too. She was indeed as gorgeous as everyone said.

Mitsu blinked at her sudden question to him while I rolled my eyes at him. _Hm.._I must force this guy to tell her how he feels towards her as soon as possible before he ends up becoming nuts in the future, but the question is—how would I do it? And besides, I want her to be with Caesar not him, but still—he needs to tell her!

"She is Ichihime-sama, the younger sister of Nobu...Nobunaga." he replied still staring at her with an intense look in his eyes.

"Sister..." the blonde muttered to herself while staring at her too.

Da Vinci and I quickly went to her side. I exchanged glances with Da Vinci who quickly plunged one of his hands into his coat and pulled out his deck of tarot cards. He showed it to her and fanned them out wide. The blonde stared at him and before she could pull a card, I quickly took one from the deck and it turn out to be "Lovers" just like the one in the anime.

I blinked and stared at the card in my hand but showed it to Da Vinci and Jeanne who were staring at it as well. Tarot reading is so confusing with its whole interpreting thing ad I never really got the hang of it. I looked at the blue haired male and waited for his translation. I caught his eyes, which were gleaming like hell as he stared and watched me, making me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"The image of the two lovers holding hands or intertwined is a powerful symbol for the harmonious union of two beings, but it also stands for the necessity of proper choice, and some interesting concepts about the relationship of our conscious minds to whatever power brings these lovers together." he explained to us.

So there is a chance that I would fall in love in this world? My soulmate, here—instead of my own world?

I glanced at where Nobunaga was standing._ I wonder… no__. S__ometimes I wonder what is really my destiny in this world._ I clenched my necklace with my hand. I didn't think it was about changing the future—I still don't— but I had a feeling that there is something more going on, especially something that might do with my necklace, a possible regalia without me even realizing it.

_What if it is?_ I thought to myself as I thought about the questions that are yet to be answered.

The only thing I could do is find the answer to my questions myself…


	9. Chapter VIII

**Chapter Eight**

The workshop was a large and wide tent, next to where Nobu's Giant War Armor was located. I could see some people looking over it. They were the people in charge of mainteinance, from the weapons to Giant War Armors.

Anyway, we were busy fixing Da Vinci's workshop, since he would be here often along with me as an assistant, perhaps doing my own things on the side..

"Hmm.. so where will I put this?" I asked the blue haired male showing him some of his things.

"Over there next to the table," he replied.

I nodded as I place his other things next to the table. I also place some of my things like my bag where my laptop and my other gadgets were in, next to his things. I also checked if there was still power. The batteries for my devices weren't fully depleted, but I decided to charge them all anyway by using some of Da Vinci's technology.

I stretched my arms up high, and my face pulled itself into a yawn. _How tiring_…and I still planned to tour the castle to get a feel of everything around me.

"If you want to go around first, you may," Da Vinci told me, while fixing his other stuff.

"Okay. I'll be back," I replied to him as I went out of the workshop. I glanced at Nobu's Giant War Armor which was standing on the metal stand thing.

I still couldn't believe that I was really here in the world of Nobunaga the Fool. I quickly took out my phone from my pocket and snapped some pictures of the Giant War Armor for some memories, then I put it back into my pocket again.

I was pretty surprised that my gadgets still worked in this world. Must be because this place has some technology as well just like mine, but of course there is no signal here so I can't contact anyone from my world. I am sure Da Vinci would want to study it, since he was really curious about it. He was always curious about my world, come to think, ever since I told him about it.

So after staring at "The Fool" for a while I continued milling around the castle. The palace itself was amazing. The interior was ancient and reminiscent of feudal Japan. The flooring was red and smooth. I skipped around while taking some pictures of the castle before sneaking it back in my pocket.

I continued my walk until I heard some voices ahead of me. I quickly approached the voices until I realized that it was Nobunaga, Jeanne and Mitsu who were talking about something.

"What is going on here?" I asked, approaching the trio.

The trio looked at me. I glanced at Jeanne who looked so annoyed about something—must be because of Nobunaga's attitude. I raised an eyebrow at her, then suddenly remembered something about the meeting so I looked at the raven haired male who was next to me.

"So how was the meeting?" I asked him.

"It didn't go well, Jenna-dono." He replied, just as I thought.

"Oh, so they disagreed huh?"

The strategist nodded. I was hardly surprised, already knowing that they disagree with everything Nobu does. _S__tupid advisers__,__ close-minded as hell. Damn them for hating Nobu!_ I twitched a bit. I may hate this guy next to me, but I hated those advisers even more—especially the fat one and the tall one, whatever their names were. I never cared to remember.

I sighed and took a deep breath, glancing at Nobu who took notice of my annoyance. He approached me until he stood right in front of me. _Wow. He is really tall and I can see that he got some good body build__,__ even __though__ is wearing his jacket. So hot.. I mean..._no! _I must not fangirl right now!_

"So you don't like how they act, do you?" The silver haired male observed.

"Well.. I don't like to be rude, but yes. I don't like how they act. They are so _close minded_." I responded with honesty, while looking straight at his eyes.

"Oh, you are one interesting woman," He said, looking at me from head to toe. "You are honest and I like it."

I felt my cheeks go warm at his words. This is the second time he commented on how I act and I really wanted to pinch myself hard because of this. From the corner of my eye I could see that Jeanne still had that annoyed expression on her face.

She approached me and pointed at the silver haired male who was still in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"He acts like a child, who's only interested in his toys! He even let Mitsuhide handle all of the annoyances while he just _ditched_ and admired his War Armor," she ground out through clenched teeth.

I blinked at her sudden outburst, a bit thankful for that before my thoughts went nuts. Nobunaga sighed in front of me and started to walk away from us.

"Nobu?" Mitsu called out to him.

The silver haired male look over his shoulder to look at him.

"It's fine, Mitsu. The world is too big for me to be darting my eyes around all over the place," he replied while he pillowed his arm with his hands.

"What?" I heard her mutter.

"How can I gain dominion if I cannot finish even a single task?" he continued looking at us, then cut off his gaze as he walked away, leaving us staring after his back.

"Uhn, Pardon," a voice interjected.

The three of us turned around and saw Nobunaga's younger brother, Nobukatsu, standing there. He was looking at Jeanne.

"Do you mind if I talk to you, Ranmaru-dono?"

"Sure," Jeanne replied, giving him a nod.

"Please follow me." he told her. She glanced at me and mouthed "later" to me before she following him to somewhere private, leaving me alone with Mitsu.

"I think I better get going as well, Da Vinci might be looking for me."

Mitsu nodded, understanding.

"See you, around then." I said as I started to walk towards the workshop. I stretched again as I walked, taking a deep breath of the fresh air surrounding the area. There may have been war going on here, but still there there was barely any pollution here. So different from my world, and what war would entail back there. Even during normal, peaceful times, the city where I lived was clogged with buildings and cars and choked full of smog, unlike here where it's purely nature and horses as far as the eyes could see.

Speaking of my world, I looked up at the sky and started thinking about my hometown in my world. _I wonder how everyone__'s doing__ back home? Do they miss me?_ Maybe all of the guys did—especially my cousin, Reo. Those boys must be going nuts back home because of my sudden disappearance into thin air. I had an odd feeling that they were trying to locate me. Not an easy task at all, considering where I wounded up.

Then I suddenly remembered the light before ending up here, the light coming from my necklace. I glanced at the pendant perched between my collarbones, touching it gently with my fingers. _H__m... how mysterious.._

Now I wondered if any of my dear cousins were thrown into this world too, but who knows. Sitting and mulling over the possibility wouldn't help to confirm or deny it though, so I continued my way to the workshop. I walked until I reach the workspace and I entered the room.

There I found Nobunaga standing and staring at his War Armor, "The Fool".


End file.
